Onii-chan Collection Shadow of a Miracle tie-in
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: Fifty prompts detailing sympathy and cautious forgiveness between the two siblings before and after Ken learns the truth: that his brother was Chosen before him. For Aiko's "Sibling Boot Camp" challenge.
1. Hellos

**A/N**: Here is the first of 50 drabbles in the Onii-chan Collection for Aiko's "Sibling Boot Camp" challenge. Will be cycling through my three Boot Camp challenges, along with my chaptered fics.

Characters: Osamu, Wizarmon, Ken, mentions of the Chosen and Tailmon

Genre: Comfort/slight angst

...

1. Hellos

When the Chosen Children got back to the real world and were celebrating returning home, Osamu came walking up the path with a figure very familiar to Tailmon — Wizarmon. The Children, with the exception of Ken and Hikari, froze and the Digimon merely stared at Osamu.

Ken hesitantly shuffled towards his brother and, when he reached him, apologized for saying he didn't want him as a sibling. His body shuddered from his sobs and Osamu tentatively placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ken," he murmured, massaging the spot. "I really am. It was... I don't know how to explain it. Anyway," Osamu paused, lifting Ken's chin up gently and smiling genuinely. "I knew you didn't mean it."

Ken's tears stopped and laughter filled the children's ears as he embraced his brother and stammered: "H-Hi nii-chan~". As the Digimon looked on, a certain mage wondered if the younger boy would forgive his sibling.


	2. Handshakes

Characters: Osamu, Ken, Jun, Akira and Yutaka, Momoe and their partners

Genre: Friendship

...

2. Handshakes

That afternoon, Osamu invited his team over to his parents' unit and introduced them to Ken. The younger boy glanced up at his nii-chan as the elder spoke. _He was Chosen before me_, Ken thought. _Will I be able to trust him again?_

Motomiya Jun paced up to the younger Ichijouji and stuck out her hand. "I'm Daisuke's older sister, Jun. My partner is Leomon."

"Yeah and your Crest traits were _Friendship_ and _Love_," Leomon's Child form, Gaomon, snickered. The Adult Digimon had had to devolve in order to fit inside the smaller space. The same rule applied to Ogremon, having devolved to Falcomon.

Ken shook his team-mate's sister's hand. The Aburame twins were next.

"Aburame Akira," the older twin started off, "and this is my partner, Falcomon."

"Aburame Yutaka," his younger brother added. "Impmon's my Digimon."

"_Knowledge_ and _Darkness_ were yours," the mischievous little creature cackled.

"Akira's were _Reliability_ and _Sincerity_," Falcomon huffed indignantly.

Ken shook the twins' hands as well.

Finally, there was Inoue Momoe, Miyako's older sister. Her partner was a Muchomon.

"My Crest traits were _Kindness_ and _Light_," the elder Inoue explained. The young boy shook her hand, hoping he could finish this soon.

"My traits were _Hope_ and _Courage_," Osamu concluded, getting up off the sofa. "Not very ideal, considering the way things happened..." He looked away, ashamed. Wizarmon patted his shoulder.


	3. Band Aids

Characters: Osamu, Ken

Genre: Hurt/comfort

...

3. Band Aids

Ken came home limping one day. Osamu asked what was wrong and his younger brother replied that he had been running from an evil Digimon when he tripped and scraped his knee. The older Ichijouji could see Ken was holding back the pained, distrustful tears, so he knelt down and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Let it out," he murmured. "Let it out and I'll get the Band Aids." He got up to go into the kitchen and retrieve the medical kit. He fished out a single Band Aid, opened it and stuck it on Ken's knee after washing it and putting some antiseptic ointment on. "All better?"

"T-thanks, nii-chan," Ken breathed and held himself back. He still didn't quite trust his brother to fully commit to an official hug yet.


	4. Pepper Spray

Characters: Osamu, Ken

...

4. Pepper Spray

Osamu and Ken were surrounded by a gang. The gang leader kept speaking aggressively with Osamu, who repeatedly denied the topic in a calm manner. When the leader became even more hostile, Ken saw his onii-chan take out a can of...

_Pepper spray?_ Ken might not have been a genius, but even he knew using that against the leader would incite fury from the gang members. He watched with concern as Osamu held it up, showing it clearly to the leader. The guy still refused to back down.

Sighing, Osamu muttered something about the fact that he was warned and sprayed it in the guy's eyes who fell back, clutching his face. Losing their nerve, the gang retreated, two of their members helping their leader.


	5. Warm Hugs

Characters: Osamu, Ken

...

5. Warm Hugs

Following the pepper spray incident, Osamu and Ken returned home, their Digimon partners waiting for them. Wizarmon and Wormmon both asked how they were and Osamu replied that they were fine. Wizarmon could tell something was off about his partner's answer, but didn't press the matter.

The two teenagers sat down on the sofa together, Ken a small distance away from his older brother. Osamu knew he hadn't been very kind to Ken when they were growing up and sincerely wanted to make an attempt at friendship now, before he lost his brotherly relationship with Ken forever.

"Ken," the older brother started, looking over at his younger brother. The other boy glanced at Osamu warily. "I know I haven't been a very good brother and I know no amount of excuses or explanations will make up for that, but I would like this to be a fresh start." He held out an open hand. Ken stared at it, before staring at his brother.

"Please, Ken. Can we have a fresh start and repair our relationship? I didn't want to lose you today." The words _that's why I used the pepper spray on that guy_ were left unsaid.

"Osamu-nii-chan!" Ken cried in surprise and willingly moved over to give his brother a warm hug.

Osamu embraced his younger brother and glanced down at him, smiling. "I know I have a long way to go, but these are the first steps," he murmured. Ken just nodded emphatically at that statement.


End file.
